


This Is My Life Now

by WhenTheWorldTurns



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheWorldTurns/pseuds/WhenTheWorldTurns





	This Is My Life Now

My father never truly understood what I had been through. He did not know about all of the hard work that I had to do. He did not hear those who cat-called at me. He did not feel the emptiness that I felt when mother had died. 

Remembering that day, the day when my life changed forever, I remember seeing more ships that usual docking and swooping around the station. I’ll remember that day forever because it was the day that Father came to the place where I called home, the place where mother taught me about the prophets and their teachings, the place where Father would sit me on his knee and tell me stories of Cardassia, the place where mother and I would sit on the floor and she would brush my hair, and told us that we had to leave.

As he entered, mother rose to embrace him but stopped once she saw the look on his face. It was strange, usually he would smile and make her feel as happy as when she would tell me stories of Bajor. This day, he seemed distracted and as if something was worrying him so much. She walked over to the replicator and met him there, they exchanged soft words that made my mothers face grow whiter and whiter by the minute. Father glanced over at me and murmured something to mother while looking at me. She glanced at me and nearly dragged him over to the room where mother stayed with father when he came to our quarters. I heard crying from that room, not the usual sounds that came from that room. I read my PADD’s and colored, but the lights darkened and neither had emerged from fathers room yet. I was getting hungry and chose a simple meal from the replicator, ate it, and eventually went to the refresher to prepare for sleep, not knowing what was awaiting me in the coming days.

Days passed and one day, as mother was brushing my hair, she had told me that we were going to a safe place where no one could hurt us and where there would be no fighting. From this, I knew that things were getting worse on Bajor. 

Father sent us on a ship that would take us to another ship. That ship would take us to a planet called Lissepia. There Father would visit us when he could and maybe bring his other family with him. I would love to meet another girl my age, as long as she didn’t hate me just because of my father. 

As the ship left Terok Nor, I had this deep feeling in the bottom of my stomach that made it seem as if it was going to be a long time before I saw Father again. 

On that ship, mother and I played games and she told me stories of what life was going to be like on Lissepia. She promised me my own earring, one that looked just like hers and a bracelet like hers when the time came. I was bored, not allowed to leave the quarters because no one else was to know who I was and what I looked like. I stayed in my quarters for ages, until one day when the ship crashed.

When the ship crashed, I knew that it was over. I knew that my time with mother was coming to an end. I knew that it would be ages before I saw Father. I did not want to be on this planet, in this mine, with these men who leered at me and called mother names and called me dirty. I was not any more dirty than them, but as time went on I knew that they weren’t talking about the dirt on my skin, but of the dirt in my blood being both of Cardassia and of Bajor.

The years went on and on and I knew that father was not going to come and save me. If he knew where mother and I had crashed, he would have came and rescued us the first thing that he could. He loved us so much and made sure that we had everything that we needed on Terok Nor, the only repayment wanting to be a smile on my mothers face and a laugh from me. I resented him for the longest time, but when my mother died I wished for him more and more to come and rescue me.

It all changed several years later when a guard had came running where to where I was, pulled off his mask, and revealed my father.

From the first time that I saw him after many years, I knew that something had changed in him. He no longer was the man with two faces. One for my mother and I and the other for those who were under his command. The man that existed now had only one face, one that spoke tales of how he was dismissed from his job as the prefect of Terok Nor and the anger that came with it. 

A woman, Kira Nerys was with him and was yelling at him, telling him to let me live. I was shock-still because there was someone who was Bajoran who was fighting for me and because father was pointing a disruptor right at my head, finger on the trigger. The seconds ticked by, feeling as long as a year in-between each one of them. Later, father eventually lowered his disruptor and I rushed towards him. 

As Nerys convinced him to let me live, I knew that she was someone that I could trust. With her fiery red hair and bright silver earring, she had the face of a warrior who would not let a person die just because of who her father was. When I first saw her, I knew that she wouldn’t let me die because of who my father was. She would have stopped him if he had even lifted that disruptor at me. I think that she knew what I was going through, not having a childhood and being afraid at every moment that someone would kill her. She was there for me and I knew that I could trust her.

And so began, the next phase of my life.


End file.
